


Vault

by Tricksterburd



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterburd/pseuds/Tricksterburd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustache and all, the Walter boys locked Hatchworth in a lead vault deep within Walter Manor until they could find a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own SPG. CONGRATS SAM! Note, this is the only Hatchworth fic you are going to see from me until I know how the character is. Which means I'm waiting for video. Enjoy it for now! Hope to write more soon, he looks like a cutie!

The badgers were everywhere. He couldn’t explain them, though he knew it was his fault. But he was doing his darndest to get rid of them. And for a while, he thought he was doing pretty well. Until news came that badgers were appearing five miles away…

The look on Peter’s face was all Hatchworth needed to see. He knew he was in trouble.

“It’s just for a few days.” They assured him while the door was closing. “Just until we can figure out the crack and patch you up! You’ll be good as new!”

So he waited. In the dark, alone, in the quiet. His internal clock ticked on, telling him when a day passed. When a second day passed. A third. A fourth. A month. Two months.

He ran out of water by then.

…

The door creaked open, a masked face peering inside. 

“What do you ssssssssssssee?” A jittery voice came, falling on deaf ears.

“Well, they did stuff a robot in here didn’t they? Alright boys, you know what to do. Get him to the workshop.

…

“How you feeling Hatchworth?”

“How long was I-”

“T-t-t-too long for my tastes.”

“Rabbit.”

“Spine don’t. He’s right. It should never have been so long.”

“Welcome back Hatchworth!” Jon piped up. “Can I have a sandwich?”


End file.
